fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Friend's Trolling Freakout
Angry Friend's Trolling Freakout is the fiftieth episode of A PsYcHoPaTh, uploaded onto the Tiger082762's YouTube channel on November 4th, 2017. Plot TBA Characters *Fadi Zawawi *Zack *Firas Zawawi Locations *Michael's Apartment *Alaa Kipa Victims Navigation Trivia *This is probably to debate the second longest Angry Video to exist in A PsYcHoPaTh, the first was Angry Family Hospital. *Despite this being an Angry Video, no damage was done to any equipment like a some other Angry Videos from the Prank War Episodes or also the Debut Episodes of A PsYcHoPaTh, for example the following videos Angry Family Request, Angry Family Dislike, Angry Family Hospital and a couple other videos. Even tho this doesn't live up to a very extreme freakout video, Zack did almost destroy Fadi's Television in this video by slightly slamming it with Fadi's Halloween grave from Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party, could've lead up to a Television destruction video...if the Television did get damage, which brings out why this is labeled an Angry Video, also Zack did some abusive things in this Angry Video, while Fadi was messing with him. :*Zack would also of been charged for Fadi's Television, if he really destroyed it purposely. *This is the first time Fadi's friend was called an Angry person in this video, the first person that wasn't in Fadi's family to be namecalled an Angry Person was Alaa in Angry Adult Slaps iPhone. *This video to be Fadi's most hilarious Angry Video to-date on A PsYcHoPaTh. *Zack also did steal 5 dollars after this video which was theft and Zack could of been arrested for this, but Fadi didn't want Zack to hate him, and them to be cool. :*This wasn't caught on Camera :*Fadi revealed this in the Angry Update to this Angry Video. *The game that was being filmed in this video was Call of Duty: WWII and is the recent released COD game in 2017. :*Zack and Fadi played Black Ops III together later in the Angry Video. :*The last COD game Fadi played mostly was COD: BO3, which is his second favorite COD game and one of his top 5 favorite games. *This video is to reach the fifty-episode of A PsYcHoPaTh playlist, the last one to reach forty was Angry Kid Plunges TV. *This video kinda relates to Angry Dad Bonks TV. *This video is the second Angry Video to make an appearance for Zack, the first was Angry Uncle Exiles Friendship Party, when Uncle Mike kicked out Zack and Fadi's friends. *This video also brings references to Angry Kid Knocks Down Trash Bin, because of Zack banging on the door while Fadi was in the bathroom after he controller trolled him, covers when Michael was banging the door when Fadi was filming him in the trash bin destruction video. *This is another Angry Video to have Firas being a minor appearance, one was Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party. *This is another Angry Video to not show Michael Zawawi. Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Category:Videos Category:Channel Videos Category:Angry Videos Category:Episodes Category:Video Articles Category:McJuggerNuggets Psycho Videos